Discovered
by xcgirl2014
Summary: Could Kelly Gibbs really be alive after all this time? What really happened on the fateful day and where is she now?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story I am by no means a writer just a big fan of the show and of Kelly Gibbs. I know this chapter was short but bear with me the rest will be longer. Reviews appreciated!

Oceanside California Feb 28, 1991

"Kelly hurry up, we are going to be late!" Shannon called to her daughter exasperated that her Kelly was taking so long to get dressed. The two had been in the Witness Protection Program for a few months now. Today they were moving to a new safe house and she could tell the NIS agent assigned to them was getting antsy he kept pointedly checking his watch; they were supposed to have left over an hour ago. Finally, Shannon lifted Kelly into the backseat of the car and after helping her with the seat belt they were off. Speeding across the coastal freeway Shannon turned to look out the window admiring the view and thinking how much her husband, Jethro, would love it. Suddenly, she heard a loud bang, saw blood everywhere and heard the crash. The wrecked car finally came to a stop on the edge of an abandoned outcropping and the first to approach were two Hispanic men dressed in all black. They inspected the damage first then one pulled out a cell phone "Boss the NIS agent and the woman are dead the kids alive but pretty banged up you want to go with plan B?"The man nodded pulled Kelly out of the car, pulled her necklace off and gave it to the other man. Meanwhile his associate pulled a body bag out of his car and unzipped it to reveal the body of a young girl stolen from the morgue. He put Kelly's necklace around the dead girls neck threw her into the wrecked car and before walking away lit it on fire. They walked quickly back to the truck, loaded Kelly into the back, hopped in and as they drove away heard the explosion signaling that the mission was complete.


	2. Chapter 2

Arlington, Virginia April 18, 2001

Katelyn Geer walked down the school hallway and out into the grassy pavilion to join her friends for lunch. At only seventeen Kate had it all, she was gorgeous with long blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, she was a track star and at the top of her class. As Kate approached she pulled a brown paper sack out of her backpack and sat down at a table next to her best friend Isabelle. Isabelle, or Izzy as everyone called her was Kate's polar opposite, she had short jet black hair and while Kate was a perfectionist Izzy's goal was to just have fun. Watching critically as Kate pulled food from her bag Izzy laughingly said " so what does the crazy veggie girl have for lunch today?" Kate laughed "O don't tease I'm a vegetarian not a crazy veggie girl as you so eloquently put it!" Izzy reached into her back pack and pulled out a photo of a grinning dark haired baby "look I finally found the perfect picture to use for the senior assembly next month." Kate smiled "Aww Izzy you were just too cute." "I know!" Izzy teased "but what about you do you have one yet?" Kate nodded well mom gave me a few and I found one that I really like in an old box." "Well let's see them" Izzy demanded. Kate nodded and removed a handful of snapshots "this is my favorite" Kate said gesturing to one that showed a toe headed blue eyed baby being held in her moms arms. They flipped the photo over and saw the inscription "Mom + K.G. at 15 months." Izzy smiled "it's a beautiful picture but since when did your mom have red hair?" "What?" Kate said Izzy snatched the photo and flipped it back over pointing to the corner where some of Kate's moms hair was visible "see its red?" Kate laughed " o gosh must of just been one of the crazy fashion trends but jeez mom as a red head, now that would be hilarious."

Washington D.C. NCIS

"What do ya got for me Abbs" said Gibbs as he and Tony walked into her lab Monday morning. Abby looked exhausted but smiled as he came over and said "Gibbs Gibbs Gibbs! Guess what?" Gibbs sighed "Not in a guessing mood Abby." "Fine" she sighed " I got a partial print on the envelope and it matched to Chris Langer!" Gibbs raised his eyebrow but kissed Abby on the cheek "You're the best Abbs." He said as he walked toward the door. Tony was just about to follow Gibbs out when called."Tony wait! Would you do me a big favor please please please!" Tony laughed "what is it Abbs?" "Well my brother Luca's daughter Isabelle is graduating high school next month and there's this big event at her school that I have to go to would you mind being my date?" Tony nodded and grinned "No problem Abbs" "Thank you! " she said while giving him a bone crushing hug.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys so sorry for the delay in posting this I had an insane week! Anyway just wanted to explain the timeline because it is a bit off from the actual show. I'm saying Gibbs finished working with Jenny in early 2000 and hired tony in about 2001 so he would currently be married to Stephanie

One Month later

"Katelyn Elizabeth Geer hurry up or we are going to be late" Her mother Melanie yelled at her. Melanie gathered her bags and pulled the camera out of a drawer, she heard the click clack of heels and called "Richard dear she's finally ready to go." Kate walked down the stairs wearing a gorgeous blue form fitting dress that brought out the sapphire color of her eyes. Her hair was perfectly curled and set into a braided bun, and she wore minimal makeup; overall she looked stunning. Melanie snapped photos as she descended the stairs Kate laughed and pretended to walk like a model as she dramatically posed for the camera. Kate's father Richard laughed and said "careful katie-kat you have the grace of a sumo wrestler you will fall and break an ankle." Kate stuck her tongue out "ha-ha thanks a lot daddy!" Melanie smiled but glanced down at her watch "guys we have to go or we are going to completely miss Kate's graduation." A few minutes later Kate and her family walked into the auditorium she walked off to join her friends at the front and Melanie and Richard went to sit with the other parents. Richard watched his daughter talk and laugh with her friends he smiled a bit sadly but he was so proud of the young women she was becoming.

Flashback:

Richard stood squarely talking to his brother in a border town on the Californian coast."No absolutely not I agreed to come meet you but not to clean up another one of your messes! You would think I would learn after the first time you called me out here but no I came back thinking you had changed." Richard yelled before turning and walking away. The man looked panicked "Rick please you don't understand if you won't do this they are going to kill the girl, you and me." Richard stopped and turned around "you put my family in danger! how could you? Rick said in a deathly whisper. Rick paused the said "but I'll do it on one condition you disappear and never contact me or my family ever again." The other man started to protest but finally nodded and grabbed some papers out of his bag "meet Katelyn" he said gesturing to the ID in his hand. Rick looked down skeptically "she's 8 year old I think she's goanna remember her other family. The man shook his head "she doesn't remember a thing, she bumped her head pretty badly but you just can't tell her the truth ever If she finds out we would all be in danger. Rick nodded and a small girl with ashy blonde hair was herded out of the car; she looked emotionless almost as if she had completely stopped caring. Rick picked her up and whispered Kate your safe now I promise.

End Flashback:

Rick had kept his end of the bargain but hadn't felt good about it. From the files he received he learned that both of Kate's parents had died one in Desert Storm and one by the hand of the Mexican cartel. He loved Kate like she was his own daughter but it killed him everyday keeping the truth from her.

Tony and Abby walked into the auditorium, Abby babbling as usual, about and Tony scanning the room for attractive girls that would soon be college co-eds. Spotting Abby, Izzy walked up "Aunt Abby I'm so glad you made it!" she said encircling Abby in a bone crushing hug. Izzy gestured to her blonde friend "this is Kate, I think you've met before." Kate nodded "yes I think at that family picnic." Tony as usual ignored the conversation but had his eyes locked on Kate's long legs, bright eyes and golden hair that flew around so perfectly when she laughed. He was startled out of his reverie with a sharp jab to the ribs from "And this is a friend from work Tony" Abby said Tony nodded extended his hand "it's a pleasure to meet you two and congratulations on graduating."The two girls nodded and then excused themselves to change into cap and gown before the ceremony began.

The ceremony was long and drawn out most the same as any other graduation and by the time it started to wrap up Tony was almost asleep. They had started to show the baby photos of all the seniors when Abby squealed "oh Tony look its Izzy's friend Kate what a beautiful picture!"Tony glanced up and gasped

Flashback: Tony positively flew into the bullpen he had an idea on how to break the latest case, unfortunately in his excitement he neglected to watch in front of him and he crashed right into Gibbs. Everything he was holding went sprawling everywhere including Gibbs' coffee. Gibbs got up smacked Tony on the back of the head and began picking up his papers. Tony started to apologize but then stopped remembering the rules, he bent to help Gibbs pick up papers and saw a photo of a pretty red head holding a small baby that was captioned "Kelly". Tony smiled "boss I didn't know you had a kid?" Gibbs looked up sharply, saw what Tony was holding grabbed it out of his hand and before storming away said gruffly" I don't."

End Flashback

Now it was in utter shock Tony stared at that same photo. It was cropped a bit differently than the one Gibbs had but Tony was positive it was the same picture.


	4. Chapter 4

AN Sorry so this is kind of a filler chapter but is was necessary. Ill try to update soon!

After the graduation ceremony ended the guests were ushered into another room to mingle and eat a light brunch. Tony walked to the counter grabbed two cups of coffee and a pastry before approaching Izzy and Kate. He smiled handing both girls a cup of coffee "congrats ladies especially to you Kate a full ride athletic scholarship that's impressive." Kate nodded and sipped her coffee she started to say something but coughed and gulped down a sip of water "what did you do to it!" she sputtered looking at Tony accusingly. Tony gave her a blank stare as Izzy laughed "she only drinks black coffee if you put sugar in it prepare to die." Tony smiled "well that is rare I really only know one other person that has such an aversion to sweetened coffee." Suddenly Kate's mom walked up to her and put an arm around her she introduced herself to Tony then said "we really ought to be going we have a lot to do before tonight's dinner." Kate nodded and started to excuse herself when Tony interrupted "One last thing I just wanted to compliment you on your photo it's a lovely snapshot who took it? Kate's mothers eyes looked up sharply "My husband" she said rather coldly as she grabbed Kate's arm and walked away. Tony stared after her wondering what she was possibly hiding then pulled out his phone "Ducky, hi its Tony we need to talk can you meet me?"

Meanwhile Gibbs pulled his truck into the driveway and trudged up the sidewalk. On entering he saw his wife Stephanie sitting at the table "Nice of you to finally come home." she said sarcastically. In response Gibbs merely grunted and started down his basement steps. Stephanie stood in the way blocking his path "Leroy" she wined "I feel like I haven't seen you since Moscow." Gibbs nodded looking annoyed "well Steph the honeymoon is over." She laughed derisively "the honeymoon was before I married you!" Gibbs brushed past her and walked down the stairs Stephanie called "Jethro please just come back up so we can talk!" Gibbs walked up the stairs and in a deathly whisper said "Don't call me Jethro!" Then he turned on his heel and started to walk away however, before he could she caught his sleeve and said "Why because that's what she would call you?" Gibbs turned around "How dare you bring up Shannon and no that's not what she-" he started to say but Stephanie interrupted " No, Jenny Shepard! Or did you honestly think I believed she was just your partner. Gibbs looked up and growled "how many times do I have to tell you that's all we were." Stephanie looked close to tears now "Leroy I read her Dear John letter it was in your bill fold along with a picture of Shannon and Kelly but there was nothing of mine, I'm your wife for heaven's sake you could at least pretend you love me." In response Gibbs simply turned and walked down the stairs while Stephanie approached "I'm done competing for your attention, I'm done being in third place behind a ghost and a women who ditched you for her job." she screamed as she hit him in the shoulder with an old baseball bat and stormed out of the house.

Tony walked up the driveway to Ducky's house and rang the bell; as he did four corgis came running around from the back patio and began impatiently nipping at his heels, begging for attention. Duck opened the door and called off the dogs apologizing "Mother and her corgis she can't keep control of them and she just keeps getting more!" Tony laughed "its fine Ducky don't worry about it he said as he took a seat at the kitchen table. Ducky nodded "so what did you want to talk about it sounded rather urgent?" Tony looked down wondering how to put his question "You've known all of Gibbs wives right did they ever have any kids? Ducky nodded "ah yes I've known them all but Jethro has never had children with any of his wives I rather think the idea frightens him." Tony smiled "well that is the idea I got but I found a picture of a pretty red head holding a baby, in his wallet a few months ago." Ducky looked surprised he started to say something but then his phone rang, he answered and talked for a few minutes. "well Tony I'm sorry our little chat will have to be rescheduled it appears Gibbs' wife has gone after him with a baseball bat."


	5. Chapter 5

After reaching the safety of the car Melanie turned and looked at Kate "where did you get that picture?" Kate was surprised by her tone, she sounded upset and angry but possibly a little afraid "I found it in the attic, I know you said most of the family albums burned in the fire when I was eight but there was a box with a few that must have survived." Kate said perplexed at the amount of tension she felt from both of her parents. Finally Kate asked "Am I in trouble why are you looking at me like I did something wrong?" Richard hesitates then shook his head "No Katie it's a lovely picture but you know how mom is she does the Christmas shopping 8 months early we were just afraid you saw some of your gifts." Kate was not completely convinced but decided to just let the subject drop not wanting to get into a fight on such a happy day.

That night Rick and Melanie took the box from the attic and put it in the fire place as it burned they tried to erase Kate's past from their minds but realized too late that the memories would still be there haunting them until the day they died.

The next few weeks passed quickly at NCIS and it seemed they were well into June in the blink of an eye. Tony had been so busy he had all but forgotten the conversation he and Ducky had. The team was currently wrapping up a particularly gruesome case that had involved the murder of a child, this combined with Gibbs' divorce had put him in a particularly foul mood and he expected nothing less than perfection from Tony and the team until the killer had been caught. Now just he and Gibbs remained in the bull pen finalizing the paper work, Tony looked at the clock wondering what Gibbs would do if he simply got up and left. He felt as if he hadn't been home in weeks and apparently his girlfriend, Wendy, agreed. He had received several nasty calls from her lately that had all resulted in her crying and hanging up before Tony could say anything to comfort her. Finally Gibbs looked up and said gruffly "go home Tony" Tony nodded and gathered his things but noticed something odd, a letter was on his desk but it was addressed "Mr. Gibbs" "Hey boss I think the mail guy messed up again I got your mail." Tony said holding out the letter. Gibbs glanced at it and noting the return address said "I don't know a Madison Tyler just toss it." Tony nodded and almost threw it away on his way out but then his curiosity got the best of him and he tucked it inside his jacket. Once he was in the safety of his own car Tony opened it, it was a typical Hallmark card with a picture of a black and white sailboat on the front. The inscription said _Dear Mr. Gibbs,_

_ I don't know whether you remember me but I used to be Kelly's best friend. I saw this card and thought of you especially since father's day is coming up. You were such a great father and Kelly loved you so much! I just wanted to say that I love and miss her so much and am thinking of you today. _

_ -Love Maddie_

Tony dropped the letter and gasped in shock Gibbs has a daughter! Tony thought incredulously. He waited until Gibbs had left then silently walked back into the bull pen. He reached his computer and typed in KELLY GIBBS, immediately a whole file came up and a picture of a smiling brunette with piercing blue eyes but then he saw across the picture in big red letters **DECEASED.** Then another picture of a gorgeous red head Shannon Gibbs came up but her photo had the same red letters across her pretty face. Tony opened the case file and read about how they had been killed, skipping to the end he saw the primary investigator was none other than Mike Franks. Tony sat there in shock for a moment before deciding that he needed to make a phone call.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's the next chapter please review! Hope you enjoy!

"So do you think there is any possibility she could be alive?" Tony asked. He had finally gotten in touch with Mike Franks but it had taken some jumping through hoops. The man lived in some remote part of Mexico and had almost no way of communicating with the outside world, except for the one day every week he received phone calls. On the other end of the phone Mike hesitated and sipped his beer "I think it's unlikely but I suppose it's a possibility." Mike consented. They had talked for almost three hours about the particulars of the case but the most important fact at least in Tony's mind was that there had never been a positive identification of Kelly's body. After the accident the car had exploded and Kelly's body had been so badly burned they were unable to get any DNA to do a positive identification and she was so young that dental records were almost useless. However they had been able to positively I.D Shannon's body and the little girl in the car was the right age and had been discovered with the "Kelly" necklace her father had given her for her eighth birthday. So there really hadn't been any doubt that the dead girl had been Kelly Gibbs. Finally Tony spoke again "what should I do Mike?" He asked "Get a DNA test done on this Katelyn Geer but do not tell Gibbs anything if it isn't her and you give him false hope well let's just say it wouldn't end well." "Tony nodded "Thanks for your time" Mike nodded then remembering Tony could not actually see him said "Give me a call if it is her I'll fly up there and help ya out with telling Gibbs."

Kate walked in to the coffee shop her blonde hair swinging across her blue jumper as spotted who she was meeting, smiled then took a seat opposite him. The call from Tony had caught her off guard, she couldn't possibly imagine what Izzy's Aunts co-worker could possibly want with her,but she had to admit shed been very intrigued to see what the handsome agent wanted. They chatted for a while about nothing in particular until finally Kate asked "why am I here?" Tony smiled at her "just wanted to make a new friend." he said winking. Kate rolled her eyes then she tossed her hair and her sapphire eyes narrowed "I don't like it when people lie to me" she said crossly. Tony backtracked quickly "I wanted a favor actually Abby says your great with little kids, I need a baby-sitter." Kate blinked in surprise "You have kids?" she asked she hadn't thought he was old enough for kids or mature enough to be married. He shook his head "No I'm not that old geez it's a friend of mine Wendy that would need the sitter." Kate smiled "Ok I suppose I could do that." Kate consented as Tony wrote down all the information then handed the pen to Kate and asked for her number. Kate suddenly checked her watch "O I have to go she exclaimed as she gathered her things and left the shop. Tony watched her leave admiring the way the light glittered off her hair then shaking himself out of his reverie pulled of gloves and put the pen into an evidence bag.

Tony walked into the bull pen sidestepped Gibbs and walked straight up to Abby's lab he handed her a calf pow "Abby would you do me a big favor no questions asked?" Abby laughed " Tony sounds like a pick up line... but yes what can I do for you? He handed her the bag "can you pull the print of the pen and tell me whose it is?" Abby nodded "If it's in the system consider it done." You're the best Abby!" Tony said as he walked out the door

The next morning Tony woke early because his phone had been ringing for ten minutes. At first he'd ignored it but finally Wendy had rolled over next to him "Shut that damn thing off I don't care who is calling you promised you would have the day off today!"Tony not wanting to get in another argument got out of bed and answered the phone. Before he even got a word in Abby said "Tony we need to talk!"He looked over at Wendy and nodded I'll be there in an hour" he said. As soon as he hung up Wendy started yelling "all you care about is work you never have time for me anymore!" Tony tried to give her a hug "it's an important case babe." She pushed him away with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry I don't think I can do this anymore" she said and before Tony could stop her she had grabbed her purse and run out the front door. He sat there in stunned silence for a moment he couldn't believe it. Wendy had been the most serious girlfriend he'd ever had and although it had been rocky for ages Tony truly thought she might be the one. An hour later he walked in to the nearly deserted NCIS office still bitterly mulling over his fight with Wendy. Abby appeared almost out of nowhere "Kelly Gibbs was the match but I except you already knew that what the hell is this about Tony?"Abby looked extremely upset so Tony guessed she had done her research and found out just what Kelly Gibbs story was. "Abby I-" Tony started to explain when he got a call from Gibbs. He looked at her apologetically "I have to take this but i will explain later just don't tell anyone delete the search please Abby." Tony asked imploringly. She looked angry but nodded and turned to walk back towards her lab.

The next few hours flew by very fast Gibbs had called to tell him about a hostage situation at Anacostia. A marine experiencing severe PTSD had finally snapped and was now holding his wife and baby boy at gun point. There were hostage negotiaters mulling about trying to get everyone out alive;But as the hours ticked by it appeared this was not going to had the closest position to the left rear door and he suddenly saw the marine come into view he saw him shove a pretty brunette across the floor he slowly advanced on her then raised his gun preparing to thinking Tony pushed though the door and jumped in front of the girl just as the shot rang off.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Hope you like and I know Tony only being 5 years older than Kelly is not correct but I tweaked that a bit for my story line... Please Please review Thanks!

Gibbs was angry and anyone who knew Gibbs would understand just how scary an angry Gibbs could be. Tony had gotten himself shot through a series of very brave but very dumb heroics and now this nurse had the nerve to demand that Gibbs fill out paper work. How the hell was he supposed to know Tony's allergies or insurance carrier he thought bitterly. He had but these questions to the nurse but she had firmly insisted that this was necessary and suggested that he call one of Tony's relatives. He decided to drive back to NCIS to see if Tony had emergency contact information at his desk. He was supposed to be caring it in his bill fold but of course Gibbs thought bitterly he was not. As he drove Gibbs decided on making a new rule about always having emergency contact information with you. He quickly parked his car and walked to the bull pen; he sat and began going through Tony's desk. Gibbs opened drawer after drawer looking for anything that could be helpful but other than the fact that Tony was extremely messy Gibbs had learned nothing. Finally he came to just one drawer left, it was locked but Gibbs easily picked it and began to rummage through it, he was about to close it seeing that it was mostly case files when something caught his eye. A file that said GIBBS KELLY was laying at the top of the stack. Gibbs was furious he was contemplating barging into Tony's hospital room surgery or not and firing him. Finally he snatched the file and slammed Tony's desk shut, he stomped to his car and sat there breathing heavily. At last he opened the file not that he wanted to read it again but he had to know exactly what Tony knew about his past. What Gibbs saw inside the file was not at all what he was expecting he almost dropped the file he was so shocked. Gibbs had seen the results of the DNA test but at the same time he couldn't believe that this Katelyn Geer was his daughter it had to be a hoax or a trick he thought bitterly. Until he saw the photo in the back it was a picture of a redheaded woman holding a baby it was grainy and looked as if it was a photo of a picture on a projector rather than the original copy but there was no mistaking that this was the picture of Shannon and Kelly he'd been carrying around for almost twenty years.

Gibbs never went back to the hospital he didn't think he could face Tony without screaming at him. Deep down he knew Tony had been investigating Kelly's death for all the right reasons, but at the moment all Gibbs could think was that Tony had completely betrayed him. Finally Gibbs got out of his car and returned the file to Tony's desk locked the drawer and tried to make it look as if no one had gone through it. In a daze he drove to the address he'd seen in the file for Katelyn Geer, he pulled up to a white modern looking house with a large yard and parked his car on the opposite side of the road. He wasn't entirely sure what he was waiting for but suddenly he saw a girl with golden blonde hair jogging down the street. He long hair whipped widely around in the wind but he was still sure that this had to be her. He wanted to get out of the car and talk to her but his legs would not do what he wanted, so he simply sat there and watched. The girl stopped at the house looked at her watch and preceded to walk inside. A few minutes later he saw her exit the house with a large curly brown dog, and two people that must be her "parents" he thought almost bitterly. The three sat around a large wooden table and started to play cards as they ate breakfast, he could hear them all laughing and felt a bitter pang thinking that happy couple should have been him and Shannon sitting around playing cards with their daughter.

Kate smiled slyly then she put her ace of hearts down easily undercutting her parents and winning the game. She laughed lightly and playfully nudged her dad "the master loses again!" she said in a sassy tone. He father grinned " Oh Mel dear look at the humble daughter we raised" he said smirking at her. She laughed and hit him lightly in the back of the head before announcing she was tired and needed to rest before time trials the next day. Her parents agreed wished her luck and headed out to walk the dog. Meanwhile Kate walked inside and flicked on the news to hear "..yes there was a shoot out in Anacostia park late this morning a special agent Tony DiNozzo was shot and is currently in critical condition at Washington General hospital."Kate dropped the glass she was holding. It was all so strange she barely knew the man and yet she was almost in tears and already getting in her car to drive to the hospital. She wasn't sure what she could do or why she was even going but somehow she felt like she wouldn't get any rest until she made sure he was ok. It's just because he is Izzy's friend she tried to convince herself, that's why I care so much, but somehow she knew this want true. Tony had been different from other men there was just something about him... Kate pulled herself from her thoughts parked her car and walked through the double glass doors of Washington General Hospital. Once inside she found out that Tony was out of surgery and had been moved from the ICU. "he's doing much better but he is not out of the woods yet" the kind nurse had told her. Kate timidly walked back up to the nurses' station a few hours later "Can Tony Dinozzo have visitors yet?" she asked. The nurse quickly keyed a few things in to the computer "are you a relative?" She asked, Kate hesitated for the space of a heartbeat then nodded "I'm his cousin" she said with as much conviction as she could muster. The nurse nodded and led her down a hallway past a gothic looking girl and a pretty sleeping woman with dark brown hair. Once she entered the room Kate was astonished to see how pale Tony looked. His chest was heavily bandaged and he lay resting but if it hadn't been for the sound of his steady breathing he would have looked quite dead. Once the nurse left Kate took a seat awkwardly in an arm chair she still wasn't exactly sure why she had even come here in the first place, while Tony was extremely handsome she hadn't exactly liked his boisterous attitude it was a bit off-putting .Just as Kate decided she better leave Tony's eyes opened and he groggily said "Kate?" She beamed and walked over to the bed taking his hand "Oh I'm so glad you're-" but she was interrupted the pretty brown haired woman Kate had seen in the lobby had loudly opened the door and now wore a look of complete surprise to see Kate holding Tony's hand. Tony stammered "Wendy what are you doing here."The girl brushed a lock of hair out of her eyes and blushed "I had to make sure you were alright and to apologize for this morning I was completely out of line." Kate cleared her throat "I'll just give you two a minute she said as she backed out of the room feeling very uncomfortable. Before she could leave however Wendy stopped her "wait dear who are you I thought only family was aloud in." Kate blushed "I'm just a friend my names Katelyn, and you must be Tony's friend Wendy-the one who needed the babysitter"Kate replied kindly. Wendy whorled around to stare at Tony "What babysitter? You told her we were friends! What is she then, working late!" Wendy screamed derisively. Kate looked incredulously at Tony "You lied to me." She said accusingly before turning and walking out of the hospital room. As she left Kate could still here Wendy screaming at Tony and passed several nurses rushing to intervene. Kate thought how stupid could I be he is five years older than me he would never be interested in me at least not like that. Then she began to feel guilty she had probably just ruined a relationship for some silly schoolgirl crush, surely Tony would hate her now...

Mike Franks was perplexed he had just had the strangest call from Gibbs about Kelly, he had apparently found Tony's research and even seen the girl, Kate, who was supposedly Kelly. Gibbs was sure that it was Kelly but had said that he never wanted to tell her."She already has life worked out why would I go and ruin it for her." Mike thought Gibbs was afraid which he hadn't previously thought possible he'd never imagined Gibbs taking the cowards way out and had fought him desperately on this issue "Jethro she has a right to know the truth!" he had nearly screamed but Gibbs merely stated that she already had a father and she didn't need another one. Finally however, Mike had consented to make Tony believe the whole thing was some horrible mistake then to never speak of it again. It was not a decision Mike felt good about but after all he, Mike had taken the cowards way out once too when he'd "retired" from NCIS.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hey guys I'm sorry its been forever since I last posted school just got completely crazy, this is a short little chapter but ill try to update soon. Please Please Review

Tony sat back in bed wondering how he got himself into such a big mess. Wendy now hated him because she believed he'd been cheating on her with Kate. Tony hadn't been actually dating Kate but he couldn't deny that he was attracted to her, and shockingly it wasn't just her looks that had him fascinated it was everything about her. Of course Kate was really Kelly Gibbs and Gibbs would kill him if he even looked at her wrong but of course Gibbs didn't know the truth not yet at least. Tony was startled as the door was flung open and none other than Mike Franks walked in. The man grimaced and looked at Tony's bandages then nodded "we need to talk and quickly before Gibbs gets here so you need to let me talk - no questions until I'm done." Mike said in a gruff tone "Abby's computer got a virus and because Kelly Gibbs was the last name in the system it is now matching everyone's DNA to that name we went to another lab and ran Kate's DNA and it did not match Kelly's. I've already spoken to Abby about this and I know Gibbs has taught you to never believe in coincidences' but he can be wrong ;this whole thing was a terrible coincidence and for your sake as much as Gibbs' you need to forget about it, forget this ever happened." Tony sat there dumbfounded staring at Mike for once in his life he was completely speechless, finally he shook his head "I can't believe this what if I had told Gibbs..."

**One Week Later**

Kate threw the pasta in the steaming pot and began to blend pesto sauce for dinner when suddenly the doorbell rang. Her parents were out for the evening and she wasn't expecting anyone. Kate silently crept to the window and peaked through the blinds she really wasn't in the mood to deal with a Jehovah's witness or a sales person so late in the day. To her surprise Tony was standing at her door; she quickly walked to it and flung it open then demanded a little angrily "what are you doing here?" Tony tried to give her a charming smile but in all honesty he was a bit scared of her reaction "I just wanted to apologize and explain after how I acted I owe you an explanation." Kate shook her head and made to shut the door "I'm not really interested in hearing your excuses." Tony reached out a hand and held the door "Please just give me 5 minutes." Kate looked conflicted but nodded and took a seat on the patio "fine 5 minutes." Tony explained everything about his boss, about who he'd thought she was, about Wendy and how stupid he'd been. Then he said "Kate I know this is ridiculous but your beautiful and intelligent and the most amazing girl I've ever met would you consider going on a date with me?" Kate blushed "you know this is the kind of mushy crap I always make fun of girls for falling for but this time I'm going to be the stupid girl and I'm going to fall for it. She said as she reached for his outstretched hand.


End file.
